Finding Love
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Finding love again...... JATE AU. New chap up.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Love**

**So this is my first official piece of 2010 and this is a ficlet rather than a full fledged fic for the main reason that I still have a lot of incomplete fics. **

**In reality I've been working on this piece since the end of December last year and it's pretty much told in my head now. So in terms of being swayed to reconsider I'm fully inclined lol. **

**However worry not cause I will be making a return to my existing fics, starting with "Just Jack" and of course this one if you guys like it…..**

* * *

_(8 ½ months before)_

"_I love him." _

_She may have been late in admitting it, thanks to her stubbornness, but now here she was on his doorstep finally ready to tell him everything, including her pregnancy. That was until a woman she only knew through his confession answered the door instead. _

_A woman she was assured was out of his life for good. _

"_Hello……" a short haired blonde woman cheerfully wished, breaking off midway in expected wonderment when her eyes landed on an equally mystified brunette woman. _

* * *

What came into light that day ultimately defined what her life had become now. A life solely based on the little boy currently in her arms.

He was his Father right down to the shape of his nose and the way it cutely crinkled whenever he stirred. His eyes, a generous mix of both parents, already shone with such life and promise that it was enough to make her forget about everything else and consider the most important thing of all.

This little miracle was her future now.

-------

He still refused to give up on her. Not until he heard the words from her mouth and not from his over-possessive ex wife instead.

The past few months had been hell to endure, especially when the leads he did have in the hopes of finding her granted no success. Still he didn't let it diminish his efforts to try that much harder. Even if everyone else around him, including his own family, told him that "trailer trash" wasn't worth it.

In honesty he knew it was due to bringing shame of an affair upon the family, but he didn't care cause he didn't see it that way.

Regardless of his feelings however they stood persistent and vowed to disown him if he pursued this any further.

The choice wasn't hard to make cause it finally gave him the out he so desperately wanted in the process. So he packed his bags and proceeded to visit the only other member of his family who thankfully shared his belief of free will.

Besides he'd recently heard from one of his contacts that Sydney was where Kate had last been spotted too.

-------

(Meanwhile – Back "Down Under")

She was surprised he'd called, especially after what happened, but was happy none the less that her Brother did. Though she wasn't all that delighted to hear that he was coming to visit, assumedly for the obvious reason being that he mentioned it over the phone.

Even though she'd been their biggest and only supporter, things had changed since then and she wasn't sure if he could handle it all.

Still, she hoped that perhaps she was wrong. Maybe he loved Kate enough to move past her keeping his newborn son from him.

The question was did Kate want to?

"Who was that?"

_Speak of the devil._

"Uh, just someone at work" Claire quickly passed it off, before devoting her attention towards the little bundle in Kate's arms. The subject thankfully dropped as of then.

--------

It took a lot of convincing and assurance from the Doctor but Claire finally left, giving Kate the rest she was reluctant to take but did so for the benefit of her baby.

Truthfully she couldn't wait to get out of this place, but reluctantly respected her Doctor's orders to stay a day or two more. The winning argument was when he stated that it would be especially beneficial to her son who thankfully was in full recovery from his premature birth.

(An hour later)

"Sorry to wake you up Mama but somebody's hungry."

She woke smiling not only at the referral, but also at the blue bundle the Doctor was currently holding in his arms. That bundle of course being her pride and joy and the one piece of Jack she did have.

With little instruction she went about feeding her son. Her Motherly instincts clearly kicking in and the person across couldn't be more relieved and proud that she'd overcome what most new Mothers were afraid of. The fact that she constantly worried herself over not being able to do this alone also didn't help matters. Yet he still assured her that the one thing she wasn't was alone. She had Claire and now him.

The fact that he immediately included himself in the "being there for her" equation sparked questions, not just in her mind but his as well. Though the length of time he'd known her was short, he grew more attached day by day. To the point where feelings developed and despite bracing himself for the possibility that it might not be mutual, he still wanted to give it a shot.

When and how was the question now.

------

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

The very thought of her name brought a smile to his face, but it disappeared when knowledge of the present situation then glossed over.

Saying that he never meant to hurt her would be pointless cause he did. Even if the reason he'd been meeting with his ex wife was strictly business related, divorce settlement to be precise.

"_Good morning, this is your Pilot speaking. As you can see it's a beautiful Sydney morning. We'll be arriving shortly so please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying Oceanic Air."_

As he gazed over the beautiful scenery through the window he smiled knowing Kate was down there somewhere.

* * *

**The next chapter will of course be more character interactive and we'll also find out who Kate's Doctor is and whether she'll give him a chance and possibly move on from Jack in the process?**

**Will Jack find her in time and will Claire tell him that she knows where? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchos Grazias for the amazing support already and without anymore rambling from me here's the next instalment.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Her promises were nothing but never ending excuses now. This time choosing a friend's engagement party over her own Husband's honorary award ceremony, but instead of being surprised or hurt, he grew accustomed to his "punishment"._

_Over the past few months they grew more distant for a reason that wasn't made known to him up until their latest argument. Her defence being that he loved his job more than her, but the real reason was still because of what happened with Claire._

_The idea was absurd and heartless to say the least, but aside from him and Claire everyone else in his family saw perfect sense in him and a barren Sarah adopting Claire's baby as their own once it was born._

_In his Mother's words it was "righting a wrong" and though he sensed she was being pressured by his Father into saying it, she failed to confirm his assumptions. Never the less he still stood by his original response which was a firm "No" and of course that didn't bode well with his parents and Sarah especially._

_Ever since then things between them had gone downhill. She was hardly ever home and if she was then the only thing he came to was a microwavable dinner._

_Tonight, he guessed, would be no different._

_So here he was alone and celebrating at the Bar._

_"This seat taken?" he suddenly found himself being asked and a "help yourself" was all he muttered before downing the rest of his drink. Then calling the bartender over for a top up and the person beside him assumed it was due to the award he so humbly accepted a few minutes earlier._

_However that all changed when he whipped out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it._

_"You know those kill right?"_

_"The quicker the better." He surprisingly replied, unconcerned by the fact that he was saying this to a complete stranger, but he didn't care anymore._

_Other than Claire, who thankfully escaped the claws of the family in time, he had nothing else worth staying around for._

_The person beside him, though perturbed by his suicidal nature, didn't at first feel it was their business to state their opinion in regards to it._

_Although the sheer defeat in his demeanour encouraged them to reconsider._

_"So why's a good looking guy like you sitting here alone?"_

_The question admittedly threw him and it was only then that he allowed himself to look at the person. Wanting to put a face to the tenacity and the slight smile escaping the corner of her mouth at that moment suggested the obvious._

_Not that he wasn't flattered, but the concept of flirting with another woman still rung a chord of indecency with him. Even if his marriage was on the rocks, a part of him liked to believe that maybe there was still time to fix it._

_However the person across seemed relentless in their pursuit, though not for the reason he assumed._

_"I'm Kate by the way." She introduced herself with a smile and an outstretched hand for him to shake._

_There was a momentary pause from him, mainly cause of the blatancy, but once again he found himself not caring._

_"Jack."_

_Kate however, did._

(End of Flashback)

Despite later learning that their meeting was far from coincidental, he still saw it as a blessing in disguise, because it gave him a new lease on life. A happy carefree one.

He just hoped he could have that again.

--------

"So what are we naming this little guy?"

In honesty Jack should have been here to help with that, but she was forced to give up hoping for that fantasy at the painful reality of her predicament.

Then there was the man before her. Besides Claire, this man had been the closest thing to a friend to her and even though his intentions, as time grew, became increasingly suggestive, she didn't feel ready enough to consider the possibility of moving on.

"Kate? Are you alright?" he inquired, concerned in his tone.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just….."

"Tired." He guessed and as much as she hated to admit it, she was. So she gave in on one condition; that "baby Austen", as she was forced to call him for the time being, stayed with her.

Thankfully the man had no qualms with her request as he took the sleeping baby from her. Then placing him in the glass crib and rolling it beside Kate's bed.

"Thanks Des."

"No worries" he replied with a warm smile, "I'll be back in an hour to check on you both, okay?"

"K." she mumbled, slowly dozing off, allowing Desmond to simply gaze in awe at the person who'd managed to touch his life in a way he never predicted. The baby, though not biologically his, had too managed to pull at his heart strings, quite like a Father.

-------

She spent the entire journey to the Airport in deliberation as to how she was going to act. Unfortunately the one thing Jack saw through was her lying and she feared the very mention of Kate's name would surely make her slip up.

It would also break the promise Kate vowed her to 5 months ago.

She was concerned to say the least to find a teary and very pregnant Kate on her doorstep, but it all made sense once Kate explained it all.

Elated to know that her Brother was the Father, yet enraged at him for deceiving Kate as well, she immediately surmised that either there was a reason or a misunderstanding for it.

However Kate refused to cause herself any further heartbreak in considering an explanation. In an effort to not add any more stress to the pregnancy, Claire refrained from pressing any further on the subject too.

That was until Kate made her promise to never tell him about the baby.

Claire knew it was the anger talking, but Kate grew increasingly adamant the more Claire goaded her to reconsider giving Jack the right to know about his own child.

Kate simply replied by saying, "he lost that right when he lied to me."

Though not much could be said in regards to that, the way it was said made Claire realise just how much Kate loved him.

Enough to make the exception for the best intentions….

* * *

**And…..dun dun dun lol**

**You guys should know me and my love of cliff hangers by now lol. So will Claire make the exception and tell Jack everything or will some sort of obstacle arise?**

**Next Chapter: Jack goes "sightseeing" in Sydney and Claire walks in on an unexpected moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Apologies for the delay in posting and assurance that it will never go this long again. A massive thank you once again for the never failing support guys and keep a lookout for the new Just Jack chapter "Tattoo" following in a few days time.**

* * *

The last time she'd seen him was a year ago and the only thing that differed since then was the lack of life in his appearance. Even with his attempt of masking it with a smile when he spotted her behind the visitor's barricade.

Taking her height into account, Claire had made a banner with the words "Sis down here" written and a bold, pointing down arrow beneath it.

Laughing initially at the sight, Jack then moved through the crowd of arriving passengers and towards Claire.

"Where's Aaron?" Jack asked after pulling away from the hug Claire literally yanked him into.

Before Claire could answer that question in a way to prepare her Brother, both Aaron and a man Jack had never met before, but had constantly heard about over the phone appeared.

"Uncoo Jack!!" Aaron squealed, running straight into Jack's open arms. Picking the little boy up with ease, Jack stood up to his full height and finally focused on the slightly jittery man standing beside Claire.

"You must be Charlie?" Jack guessed, holding his hand out for the surprised man to shake.

It came as no surprise to Claire or Charlie for that matter that Jack would play the weary, protective Brother, especially after what happened with Aaron's biological Father.

"Nice to meet you mate….." Charlie replied and in an instant replaced the habited "mate" with a nervous "Mr. Shepherd".

"Call me Jack" came the resounding and blatantly acceptant reply before Jack focused on his nephew once again.

Within that moment the nagging question of Jack being accepting of his and Kate's child, regardless of the circumstances, no longer worried Claire, cause if he could do it with Charlie then he would surely do the same, if not more, with his own flesh and blood.

If only Kate believed that enough to give Jack a second chance.

-------

Much to Desmond's constant and incredibly annoying tirades of playing it safe, Kate reluctantly agreed to stay in the Hospital for one more day. The deal breaker being that she got to spend most of it with her baby and with whatever free time Desmond had, he spent it making regular "check-ups" on his favourite patient.

Kate was no fool to figuring out the real reason he wanted her to stay and she'd be lying in saying that she didn't appreciate his company.

"Bold and the Beautiful eh?" Desmond commented looking at the TV and then back at Kate. Amused at her attempt to hide the emotional impact it was clearly making on her.

He knew she'd give into what she'd earlier labelled as "soppy romantic hoo ha" when he admitted to tuning into the show a couple of times.

"Yeah, well what can I say it's addictive, especially when you've got nothing else to watch." Kate explained in a moody tone but soon gave way to a smile at Desmond's pointed stare.

"I knew it."

"What?" Kate inquired in light of his odd, pointed stare.

"You're nothing but a hopeless romantic."

"I blame the lack of Hospital TIVO." Kate made the excuse though clearly avoiding defeat.

"So you're not denying it then."

"Don't you have patients to tend to?" Kate reminded him, as a last ditch attempt to also deny any possibility. Joking aside, she felt slightly uncomfortable at discussing anything along the lines of romance. Specifically with a man who was keen to pursue that with her.

"Actually you're the only patient I'm tending to today." Desmond revealed, before focusing and cooing over baby Austen. Kate however remained focused on Desmond instead. Personally amazed at this man's constant regard to try, much in the way of another man she refused to think about for the simple risk of heartache.

The hard truth was that Jack wasn't here and no matter how much she convinced herself of the fantasy becoming reality, it wouldn't. At least not in her mind considering the time she'd already spent hoping.

Never the less she wasn't emotionally prepared to invest in another relationship just yet. Not when she was holding the baby of a man she was still very much in love with.

--------

Despite it being arranged that he stay with Claire, Jack felt that maybe a Hotel would have been a better idea instead. His reason being that he didn't want to intrude but Claire just rolled her eyes at his absurdity. Her firmly stating that he was family and as a result ending any further discussion on the subject.

"Nice place." Jack commented, massively impressed by the size and suburban location of the traditional white picket fence like house he now stood before.

"Wait till you see the inside." Claire informed, and before she could say anything else, Aaron jumped in and excitedly pulled Jack towards the house.

"C'mon Uncoo Jack, c'mon!!" the little boy exclaimed and chuckling at his nephew's enthusiasm, Jack allowed himself to participate in the happy, carefree moment.

Meanwhile Claire just looked upon the scene with awe and strengthening hope.

"Looks like Aaron made a new best friend." Charlie commented, amused by the scene. Sharing his smile, Claire focused on Jack and Aaron once again.

It came as no surprise, especially to her that Jack would make a great Father.

When he and Sarah first found out they couldn't have children, he was undoubtedly shattered despite trying to hide it. Instead he played the supportive husband, but Claire was the only person he ever showed his emotional defeat to when it became too much to conceal.

"_All I ever wanted was the chance to p__rove that I'm not the failure Dad makes me out to be." _

His confession enraged and saddened her at the same time, but instead of widening the rift she already had with her Father by confronting him, she chose to be there for Jack instead and had been ever since.

Until now.

By not telling him about Kate and more importantly his child, Claire felt like she was betraying her Brother's trust. That and denying him a well deserved chance at happiness.

"Claire? Are you alright love?"

"How can I not tell him Charlie." she whispered, bowing her head to hide the tears but Charlie knew better and simply pulled her to him.

He hated that she'd put in the middle of this and felt that maybe it was time he stepped in.

So with that in mind he continued to comfort Claire. Discretely affirming her of his plans and thankfully she was emotionally composed enough in the process to finally join Jack and Aaron.

--------

"I've never skinny-dipped." Desmond revealed, but was half surprised when Kate took a swig of her water.

With running out of things to say, Kate then proposed a game of "I never". Expectedly unaware of it, Kate then went about explaining it and Desmond seemed pretty game in the end.

Seeing it was Kate's turn, she decided to be a bit more adventurous.

"I've never been tied to a bed."

Desmond, much to her eye widening surprise, took a swig.

"It was done as part of an experiment." He assured her yet still failed to veer Kate off the obvious line of thought.

_Experiment my ass,_ she thought to herself.

Clearing his throat in an attempt to move on from the unease of his kinky revelation, he then attempted something partly for his benefit.

"I've never been in love." He stated, waiting for her to make the first move.

Her eyes immediately fell upon a sleeping baby Austen. Looking so much like his Father that it formed a lump in her throat, and out of the volition of those feelings she drunk from her cup.

Seemingly hesitant to do the same, especially after seeing her doing it over someone he knew she could never get over, he decided to take the chance anyway when she focused on him once again.

However before he could make his feelings finally known, they were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Hey Charlie." Kate wished, and offering her an audible nod and smile in return, he then focused on Desmond in scrutiny of curiosity and assumption.

Kate, suddenly realising that they'd never met before made the necessary introductions. Then sensing privacy was needed, Desmond politely excused himself.

A brief spell of silence followed before Kate broke it.

"So how's everything? Aaron and Claire okay?"

Sighing to himself, clearly conveying quite the opposite to Kate, he then decided to go for it.

"Actually Claire is one of the reasons I'm here Kate." He revealed, perking Kate's curiosity for two reasons. The first being Claire of course and the second being the other reason.

Here goes.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Charlie's revelation sparks a surprising result….**

**Since I took so long to post this Chapter I've decided to put up the next one as soon as Wednesday, sooner if you guys are interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A day late though I'm hoping the revelations of this chapter will make up for it. **

* * *

_The sun shone in streaks through the blinds of the bedroom window failing to wake or alert them. _

_They still lay intimately intertwined and in the process of recovery from what they'd just participated in._

"_Was that the third or fourth time?" _

"_Mmm does it matter?" came Kate's husky reply, humming in pleasure as his hands roamed. His touch revving her recently sated body shockingly for another round and she made her implication clear by then straddling his equally responsive body. _

_Silencing any further conversation with a deep, slow and explorative kiss of which he responded to beautifully. _

_An unplanned one night stand didn't appear to be enough for him as the weeks of their "affair" steadily grew into what he saw as a relationship. That change though lacking verbally made itself up in what was love making between the two now rather than just sex. _

_Or so he thought._

"_You__'re so beautiful." _

"_Right back at ya stud." Kate joked, rousing a slight smile out of the man beneath her. However a small part of him frowned with her habit to continuously avoid requiting anything along the emotional lines. _

_Perhaps it was the short time they'd known each other,__ 3 months to be precise, yet he still liked to believe that it was something more than just a fling now. _

_Kate, coherent and concerned at his sudden distraction decided to ask the obvious question._

"_What's wrong Jack?" _

_Focusing on her and not the allure of her beauty for once, __he strove to get straight to the point. _

"_What are we doing Kate?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_This" He pointedly stated, "us and what we're doing." _

_As he __expected she briefly tensed in regard to his implication before moving in to hopefully distract him. _

"_I thought we were having fun Jack." She whispered in between nipping at his lips, trying her level best to make him give in._

"_Kate, stop…." He half pleaded and moaned when she pressed herself a little harder into him at that moment. _

"_Please, Kate just….." he tried once again yet still failed to gain her attention and without thinking then gave into his frustration._

"_JUST STOP!!" __he exclaimed, a little louder than intended. Her being pushed back in the process due to the overpowering strength of his body. _

_Physically shaken__ by his tone, she quickly moved off him and off the bed to gather her clothing. _

_Jack was quick to follow her w__ith an apology, but Kate just said it was okay while continuing on with the task at hand. Completely avoiding eye contact with him the entire time. _

"_I'm so sorry Kate. I didn't mean to…." he tried, hesitant to make any kind of physical contact with her __yet at the same time determined to convince her that he was sorry. _

"_Kate please just look at me" he pleaded and took the risk in trying to touch her this time, but she immediately flinched from his touch. Almost as if it burnt her and it shattered him completely, especially in regard to the abuse she'd already endured in the past thanks to her drunken Step Father. _

"_Ja- Jack it's okay you, you don't have to….." Kate stuttered, still shaken in her demeanour which broke Jack's heart even more. _

"_No it's not…" he cut her off and at that moment saw the chance to not only gain her attention, but hopes of a requital too, "it's not okay because I love you." _

_Granted the proclamation gained her full attention, but fear was the only she could offer in return right before she walked away. _

(End of Flashback)

That was the last time he saw her and the only regret he had was not chasing after her. Instead all he felt he did was selfishly wallow in his own misery and not try to find out exactly why she couldn't say it back.

He still didn't know why and it only made him even more anxious to see her now.

--------

She thought he was joking at first, but was shocked to say the least to then find out that he wasn't.

The first question to come to mind was why and her assumptions then fell upon baby Austen in the glass crib next to her bed.

Claire and Charlie were the only people who knew about him and as much as she wanted to trust that they would honour her wishes, she knew Claire had a valid right to be honest with Jack as well.

Still it failed to ease her fear or assumptions for Jack having come to Australia in the first place.

With that in mind she got out of the bed, still dressed in her Hospital gown and she surprised Charlie even more when she then moved to pick up baby Austen from his crib. With him secured in her arms she moved to leave the room, but Charlie finally snapped himself out of the shock to question her with the obvious.

"What are you doing Kate?"

"What I need to." Was all she said before moving to walk out the door, only to then bump into the one person she was about to run away from.

"Jack?"

* * *

**And this is where "Finding Love" finally begins…..**

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A little while since I updated this but ****with seeing that it wasn't doing too well at the time, interest wise, I decided to keep it offline and since then this fic has progressed in it's telling. To the point where it's become my guilty pleasure when I come home from work, but I'm itching to share it with you guys once again. **

**So here it is….**

**A mil thanks for the reviews :)**

**P.S. ****Apologies in advance for Desmond being a little OCC in this chapter yet at the same time this is an AU fic so I think I'm allowed a bit of leeway with that one. **

* * *

(An hour earlier)

He didn't say anything to Claire at first, but grasped the opportunity when she excused herself to tend to something in the kitchen. Thankfully Aaron managed to keep Jack distracted the entire time so he didn't quite pick up on Claire's erratic behaviour.

Once in the kitchen Claire checked on Jack and Aaron one last time before shutting the door and allowing her resolve to slowly crumble once again.

"I have to tell him Charlie. I mean I can't just…." Claire rambled in a state of insanity and didn't somewhat snap out of it until Charlie grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Claire listen to me." He almost demanded, achieving her immediate attention for him to then carry on, "why don't you let me talk to Kate?"

"And do what Charlie, say what I haven't already said?!" she shot back, obviously frustrated at the whole situation.

Sensing her frustration Charlie momentarily reined in his own at having his offer to help thrown right back in his face.

"No matter what you or I say Kate will never let Jack see her or his son!!"

(Meanwhile – On the other side of the door)

He only noticed Claire and Charlie's absence after Aaron ran on upstairs to acquire his soccer gear for the game Jack had just agreed to.

Granted he picked up on Claire's weird behaviour on the ride from the Airport, but he never expected for it to escalate to the point where she was outright avoiding him.

However at that moment his thoughts were cut off by what sounded like an argument occurring on the other side of the door to the kitchen.

He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but made the exception when he then heard his name being distinctly mentioned upon approach.

"_**No matter what you or I say **__**Kate will never let Jack see her or his son!!"**_

He thought he was hearing things, specifically the last part, but when he then barged into the room without thinking, their reactions of shock confirmed his assumptions considerably.

"Where is she?" was all Jack then had to demand through the combination of surprise, sadness and anger he was overwhelmed with at that moment.

Neither could fully reel from the initial shock of seeing each other in the flesh again, but Jack's shock grew considerably when his eyes then landed on the baby in Kate's arms.

"My son" he whispered and though surprised, Kate gave into the fear instead, especially when Jack moved to touch the baby. Pulling the sleeping infant closer to her in a clear defensive gesture, forcing Jack to then snap out of it and ask the most obvious question.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Move out of my way." She requested, refusing to relent to his demands cause in her mind he still didn't have the right.

"No" he insisted, blocking her path. "I'm not moving until you tell me why."

"Move out of my way Jack" she repeated, this time attempting to do it herself but she then found it considerably hard in light of Jack's grip. His touch, though firm, still sent the all familiar chills. It's effects almost breaking her resolve, but that all changed with Desmond's arrival.

"Is there a problem here?" Desmond questioned, looking at Jack in an accusatory manner due to what he'd just witnessed.

Kate, not wanting an unnecessary confrontation to erupt, chipped in with assurance for Desmond followed by a sight which left Jack more jealous than surprised, especially with the annoyingly endearing way this stranger was treating the woman he loved.

"_Were they involved?"_ the terrifying thought crossed his mind as a result.

"Why don't you go get some rest and I'll be in to check on you and this little one in a bit, okay?" Desmond offered, and as much as Kate wanted to decline, she couldn't deny the exhaustion she felt and with Jack being here it just amplified it.

With one last look cast at a seemingly broken Jack, she walked back into her room with the baby. Desmond shutting the door behind her and then turning to face the two men behind him. One of whom he'd known for a matter of minutes yet already disliked him.

"If you want to come back tomorrow then that's fine but for the sake of her health it's best if she doesn't see anymore visitors today." Desmond instructed more towards Charlie's direction, but he made sure to cast a glance towards Jack when saying the last part.

Charlie seemed to be okay with that, though Jack wasn't. "I'm gonna stay."

"Jack you heard…." Charlie started but Jack cut him off, "I know and I want to stay."

"Even if it's till tomorrow." He finished, looking to Desmond. Challenging the man to say something in disagreement and with no choice Desmond relented with a "fine" instead.

"Just be prepared Brotha." Desmond added before walking away and Jack didn't even have to ask because the man's intentions were blatant.

"_Bring it on",_ was all Jack proposed in light of Desmond's measly threat.

* * *

**So a bit of a short Chapter but I just wanted to get you guys back into the feel of this story and being that the last**** instalment was posted a while ago, refreshing your memories as well lol. **

**Chapter 6****: Kate's decision…..**

**Hit the button.**


End file.
